The Official Ion Kids Wiki
Ion Kids is a digital 24 hour network dedicated to childrens programming. It was originally a collaboration between Nelvana, Scholastic, NBC Universal, Classic Media, Hit Entertainment, Splash Entertainment, and WildBrain. As for the programs, they consist of a mix of preschool shows, and shows targeted towards the 6-11 demographic. While most of the programs are animated, there are a few live-action shows here and there. Current animated programs on Ion Kids include ToddWorld, Timothy Goes to School, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Oswald, Pet Alien, Stickin' Around, Grossology, Jakers, Nutri Ventures, Ned's Newt, and Doki just to name a few. As for live-action, there's Artzooka, Mickey's Farm, Giver, Look Kool, Choo Choo Bob, This is Daniel Cook, This is Emily Young, and 4 animal documentaries. There's even a bit of mixed media shows that consist of both animation and live-action segments, including Monkey See Monkey Do and Mickey's Farm. Unfortunately, Ion Kids has not produced any original programming, but has worked on SOME shows, such as Nature Cat, LazyTown, Turbo Dogs and My Friend Rabbit. There's even made-for-the-network segments on Willa's Wild Life, Pearlie, VeggieTales, and Jane and the Dragon. Programming on Ion Kids and its companion Ion Television block account for all educational programming content on Ion Television's owned-and-operated stations and certain Ion affiliates that carry the 24-hour channel, relieving the network from the responsibility of carrying programs compliant with guidelines dictated by the Children's Television Act on its other sub channel services especially those that simulcast the Home Shopping Network and QVC, two networks that by virtue of their primary distribution via cable and satellite television, are exempt from the guidelines. On September 28, 2010, Qubo Channel launched Qubo Night Owl, running from 12:00 to 6:00 am. Eastern Time which features classic animated series, many of which came from the Filmation library owned by Classic Media; the block was restructured in August 2013 due to NBC Universal purchasing Sprout and renaming it Universal Kids four years later to feature a mix of animated and live-action series sourced solely from Qubo's distribution partners. Before Qubo became a channel, it was a Saturday morning block on NBC, Telemundo, and Ion Television the parent company, The NBC and Telemundo blocks ran from 2006 to 2012, while Ion Television still has a Qubo block called Qubo Kids Corner aka. Ion Kids TV and running on Friday mornings. In 2012, due to losing rights from NBC Universal until 2019, the NBC and Telemundo blocks were replaced by NBC Kids, which featured shows from NBC's own Sprout network now Universal Kids until it was replaced in 2016 by The More You Know. On April 15, 2019, Qubo Night Owl rebrands as Planet Toons. On May 27, 2019, Qubo becomes Ion Kids to concide owning rights of DreamWorks Animation. See also: All Shows, Timeline and List of programs broadcast by Ion Kids Current Programming A-little-curious.png|'A Little Curious' Paddington-bear.png|'The Adventures Of Paddington Bear' Almost-naked-animals.png|'Almost Naked Animals' Angelina-ballerina.png|'Angelina Ballerina' Animal-mechanicals.png|'Animal Mechanicals' Apple-and-onion.png|'Apple & Onion' Archies-weird-mysteries.png|'Archie's Weird Mysteries' Babar.png|'Babar' Bali.png|'Bali' Batterypop.png|'BatteryPOP' Bear-in-the-big-blue-house.png|'Bear In The Big Blue House' Beingian.png|'Being Ian' Bo-on-the-go.png|'Bo On The Go!' Bob-the-builder-2015.png|'Bob The Builder' Bob-the-builder.png|'Bob The Builder (Classic)' Busytown-mysteries.png|'Busytown Mysteries' Chirp.png|'Chirp' Clifford-the-big-red-dog.png|'Clifford The Big Red Dog' Cosmic-quantum-ray.png|'Cosmic Quantum Ray' Danger-rangers.png|'Danger Rangers' Davincibles.png|'The DaVincibles' Day-my-butt-went-psycho.png|'The Day My Butt Went Psycho!' Dive-olly-dive.png|'Dive Olly Dive!' Doki.png|'Doki' Dragon-tales.png|'Dragon Tales' Dumb-bunnies.png|'Dumb Bunnies' Fifi-and-the-flowertots.png|'Fifi & The Flowertots' Finding-stuff-out.png|'Finding Stuff Out' Finley-the-fire-engine.png|'Finley The Fire Engine' Fireman-sam.png|'Fireman Sam' Fishtronaut.png|'Fishtronaut' Flying-rhino-junior-high.png|'Flying Rhino Junior High' George-shrinks.png|'George Shrinks' Gerald-mcboing-boing.png|'Gerald McBoing Boing' Gofrette.png|'Gofrette' Grossology.png|'Grossology' Growing-up-creepie.png|'Growing Up Creepie' Harry.png|'Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs' Heathcliff.png|'Heathcliff' Amazing-animals.png|'Henry's Amazing Animals' Hero-108.png|'Hero: 108' Im-an-animal.png|'I'm An Animal' Inspector-gadget.png|'Inspector Gadget' Its-a-big-big-world.png|'It's a Big Big World' Jacob.png|'Jacob Two-Two' Jakers.png|'Jakers!' Jane.png|'Jane & The Dragon' Jay-jay-the-jet-plane.png|'Jay Jay The Jet Plane' Jerry-and-the-raiders.png|'Jerry & The Raiders' Jimmy-two-shoes.png|'Jimmy Two-Shoes' Joe-jack.png|'Joe & Jack' Kipper.png|'Kipper' Lucky-fred.png|'Lucky Fred' Lunar-jim.png|'Lunar Jim' Madeline.png|'Madeline' Maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast.png|'Maggie & The Ferocious Beast' Meteor-and-the-mighty-monster-tru.png|'Meteor & The Mighty Monster Trucks' Mickeys-farm.png|'Mickey's Farm' Miss-moon.png|'Miss Moon' Miss-spider.png|'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' Mister-maker.png|'Mister Maker' Mona-the-vampire.png|'Mona The Vampire' Monkey-see-monkey-do.png|'Monkey See Monkey Do' Monster-math-squad.png|'Monster Math Squad' Mr-men-show.png|'The Mr. Men Show' My-big-big-friend.png|'My Big Big Friend' Neds-newt.png|'Ned's Newt' Numberjacks.png|'Numberjacks' Nutri-ventures.png|'Nutri Ventures' Oswald.png|'Oswald' Pearlie.png|'Pearlie' Pecola.png|'Pecola' Peep-and-the-big-wide-world.png|'Peep & The Big Wide World' Pingu.png|'Pingu' Pinky-dinky-doo.png|'Pinky Dinky Doo' Pirates-adventures-in-art.png|'Pirates: Adventures In Art' Rainbow-ruby.png|'Rainbow Ruby' Redbeard.png|'Red Beard' Rescue.png|'Rescue Heroes' Roary-the-racing-car.png|'Roary The Racing Car' Rob-the-robot.png|'Rob The Robot' Rubbadubbers.png|'Rubbadubbers' Ruby-gloom.png|'Ruby Gloom' Rubys-studio.png|'Ruby's Studio' Save-ums.png|'The Save-Ums!' Scaredy-squirrel.png|'Scaredy Squirrel' Shelldon.png|'Shelldon' Sherlock-holmes-in-the-22nd-century.png|'Sherlock Holmes In The 22nd Century' Skunk-fu.png|'Skunk Fu!' Spliced.png|'Spliced' Stella-and-sam.png|'Stella & Sam' Stickin-around.png|'Stickin' Around' Teenage-fairytale-dropouts.png|'Teenage Fairytale Dropouts' This-is-emily-yeung.png|'This Is Emily Yeung.' Thomas-and-friends.png|'Thomas & Friends' Thomas-edisons-secret-lab.png|'Thomas Edison's Secret Lab' Timothy-goes-to-school.png|'Timothy Goes To School' Tinga-tinga-tales.png|'Tinga Tinga Tales' Tinpo.png|'Tinpo' Tiny-planets.png|'Tiny Planets' Toddworld.png|'ToddWorld' Toot-and-puddle.png|'Toot & Puddle' Umigo.png|'UMIGO' Veggietales.png|'VeggieTales' Wibbly-pig.png|'Wibbly Pig' Will-and-dewitt.png|'Will & Dewitt' Willa.png|'Willa's Wild Life' Zerby-derby.png|'Zerby Derby' Zula.png|'The Zula Patrol' Upcoming Programming 3rd-and-bird.png|'3rd & Bird' The-adventures-of-napkin-man.png|'The Adventures Of Napkin Man!' Babar-and-the-adventures-of-badou.png|'Babar & The Adventures of Badou' Berenstain-bears.png|'Berenstain Bears' The-buzz-on-maggie.png|'The Buzz On Maggie' Charlie-and-lola.png|'Charlie & Lola' Chloes-closet.png|'Chloe's Closet' Chucks-choice.png|'Chuck's Choice' Dinosaur-king.png|'Dinosaur King' Ella-the-elephant.png|'Ella The Elephant' Franklin.png|'Franklin' Franklin-and-friends.png|'Franklin & Friends' Justin-time.png|'Justin Time' The-koala-brothers.png|'The Koala Brothers' Lazytown.png|'LazyTown' Little-bear.png|'Little Bear' Mike-the-knight.png|'Mike The Knight' Olivia.png|'Olivia' Ollie-the-boy-who-became-what-he-ate.png|'Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate' Pocoyo.png|'Pocoyo' Poppy-cat.png|'Poppy Cat' Ranger-rob.png|'Ranger Rob' Rolie-polie-olie.png|'Rolie Polie Olie' Rupert-bear.png|'Rupert Bear' Sarah-and-duck.png|'Sarah & Duck' Stuart-little.png|'Stuart Little' Tickety-toc.png|'Tickety Toc' Vivi.png|'Vivi' Wow-wow-wubbzy.png|'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' Former Programming Penguins.png|'3-2-1 Penguins!' Adventures.png|'Adventures From The Book Of Virtues' Animal-atlas.png|'Animal Atlas' Jarod.png|'Animal Exploration With Jarod Miller' Animal-science.png|'Animal Science' Animalia.png|'Animalia' Animorphs.png|'Animorphs' Anne-the-animated-series.png|'Anne Of Green Gables' Artzooka.png|'Artzooka!' Ask-me.png|'Ask Me!' Big-comfy-couch.png|'The Big Comfy Couch' Boo.png|'Boo!' Boohbah.png|'Boohbah' Bravestarr.png|'BraveStarr' Bump-in-the-night.png|'Bump In The Night' Busy-world-of-richard-scarry.png|'The Busy World Of Richard Scarry' Choo-choo-bob.png|'The Choo Choo Bob Show' Class.png|'Class Of The Titans' Culture-click.png|'Culture Click' Dear-america.png|'Dear America/Royal Diaries' Denver-the-last-dinosaur.png|'Denver The Last Dinosaur' Dex-hamilton-alien-entomologist.png|'Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomolgist' Dragon.png|'Dragon' Earth-to-luna.png|'Earth To Luna!' Eliot-kid.png|'Eliot Kid' Elliot.png|'Elliot Moose' Famous-5-on-the-case.png|'Famous 5: On The Case' Funniest-pets-people.png|'Funniest Pets & People' George-and-martha.png|'George & Martha' Ghostbusters.png|'Ghostbusters' Giver.png|'Giver' Guess-with-jess.png|'Guess With Jess' He-man.png|'He-Man & The Masters Of Universe' The-hoobs.png|'The Hoobs' I-spy.png|'I Spy' Katie-and-orbie.png|'Katie & Orbie' Lambchop.png|'Lamb Chop's Play-Along' Larryboy.png|'LarryBoy Adventures' Look-kool.png|'Look Kool' Magic.png|'The Magic School Bus' Maisy.png|'Maisy' Make-way-for-noddy.png|'Make Way For Noddy' Marvin.png|'Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse' Mighty.png|'Mighty Machines' Miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir.png|'Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug & Cat Noir' Missbg.png|'Miss BG' Rabbit.png|'My Friend Rabbit' Alfred.png|'The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog' Oggy-and-the-cockroaches.png|'Oggy & The Cockroaches' Ollivers-adventures.png|'Olliver's Adventures' Pacman-and-the-ghostly-adventures.png|'Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures' Pet-alien.png|'Pet Alien' Pink-panther-and-pals.png|'Pink Panther & Pals' Pippi.png|'Pippi Longstocking' Postmanpat.png|'Postman Pat' Raggs.png|'Raggs' Roboroach.png|'RoboRoach' Rock-the-park.png|'Rock The Park' Rocket-monkeys.png|'Rocket Monkeys' Rupert.png|'Rupert' Safari-tracks.png|'Safari Tracks' Sally-bollywood.png|'Sally Bollywood' Sammy.png|'Sammy's Story Shop' Sandra-the-fairytale-detective.png|'Sandra The Fairy Tale Detective' Secret-millionaires-club.png|'Secret Millionaires Club' Seven-little-monsters.png|'Seven Little Monsters' She-ra.png|'She-Ra: Princess Of Power' Sidekick.png|'Sidekick' Sittingducks.png|'Sitting Ducks' Taste-buds.png|'Taste Buds' Theodore.png|'Theodore Tugboat' This-is-daniel-cook.png|'This Is Daniel Cook.' Trailblazers.png|'Timeblazers' Turbo.png|'Turbo Dogs' Vitaminx.png|'Vitaminix' Where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego.png|'Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?' Wilbur.png|'Wilbur' Wishbone.png|'Wishbone' Zimmer.png|'The Zimmer Twins' Zoo-clues.png|'Zoo Clues' Category:Browse